


for your one and all

by spookyfoot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Series, surprise weddings are gay culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfoot/pseuds/spookyfoot
Summary: The galaxy brain version of a surprise party is a surprise wedding.“So, have you two settled on a date yet?” Allura asks.Coran nods, twirling one end of his mustache thoughtfully. “It’ll have to be when we can get all of the diplomats out here. It’ll be hard to arrange, but I’m sure they’ll make time for the leader of Voltron and the Captain of the Atlas. It’ll be the wedding of the, what’s the word you use on Earth, the century?”Keith bumps his shoulder against Shiro’s, squeezes his hand and—”It’s now. The wedding’s right now.”“What?”everyone choruses.Wow,Keith thinks,they sound a lot louder in the silence of the desert.Shiro’s Altean arm rubs at the back of his neck. He chuckles weakly. “Uh. Surprise?”





	for your one and all

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this except that I wanted to write sappy wedding vows. for the secret/confession square on my Voltron bingo card.
> 
> title from nick drake's "which will"

The universe had aligned in a way they’d never expected it to: somehow, miraculously, they’d managed to get a day off, all together. Keith had baited Lance with the possibility of hoverbike races— though it had less bite than it used to, and Keith can admit that Lance is less annoying now than he used to be. If only to himself—and maybe Shiro, when he’s feeling generous. Everyone else had been easy enough to round up; the Garrison may have all the amenities necessary to sustain a base the size of a small city, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t get tiresome.

A trip to the desert was a good choice.

They’re sun soaked, dusty, and well fed—Hunk had seen to that as soon as Keith had mentioned his idea.

This time of day the desert bleeds blood red from the setting sun, washing over the hard packed earth, low scrub plants, and their closest friends. The night turns the desert cool, but Keith has a blanket beneath him, the stars above him, and Shiro’s warmth pressed into his side. He also has the memory watching Shiro pull reckless maneuvers with his hoverbike, all warm smiles and tousled hair, looking younger than he had in years.

“We should head back soon,” Pidge says from where she’s curled up between Matt and Hunk, Lance and Allura just beside them. She doesn’t move though, so it’s more of a suggestion than a plan she’s determined to see through.

“Not yet,” Keith says. There’s still something important that he has to take care of.

Keith reaches his hand out to Shiro who laces his fingers through his. They rise to their feet. Shiro squeezes Keith’s hand before they turn to face their friends.

“We may have had ulterior motives for inviting you out here.”

“What, Keith going to make us take LSD and run naked through the desert in some sort of hazing ritual?”

“What the fuck, Lance?” Keith sputters.

“Hey man, you invited us out here, I’m up for whatever,” Hunk says, eyeing the skyline, “but if that’s the plan, we gotta do it before it gets too cold.”

It’s official: Hunk is his favorite and Lance is dead to him. Maybe Rizavi can pilot the Red Lion—she likes to go fast.

“What is a hazing ritual?” Allura asks. And wow, Keith can’t wait to see how Lance deals with that one. Keith can already hear him making vague noises at Allura, trying to worm his way out of a trap he set for himself. Unfortunately they’re on a bit of a schedule and the sun’s sinking towards the horizon at the same pace no matter how long it takes their friends to actually _listen_.

“No, Lance. Actually, I think you’ll enjoy this. Probably,” Shiro says.

Matt perks up, “did you two finally get engaged? Is all of our suffering over?”

Lance elbows Matt in the ribs, “bold of you to assume we’ll stop suffering once they finally get married.”

Kolivan clears his throat from where he’s sitting with Krolia and Coran. Keith’s mom makes eye contact with him, eyebrow raised. Keith flushes. The worst part about having his mom in his life again is that they spent enough time on the space whale wandering through Keith’s memories that she knows all the best ways to embarrass him. Among other things. Still, he’d take it a million times over.

“Lance has a point, look how long it took them to start dating.”

Which—well that was true, and not true. It had taken them a while to name the shift between them, but it had been there long before the team had started noticing. And Keith, who’d only recently regained so many of the things that time and circumstance had taken away from him, wanted to be selfish with this; he wanted to keep it as his own for just a little longer.

“Yeah, well, Lance would know,” Keith says, pointedly looking at Lance and Allura.

Lance flushes. It’s not his best look. “Wow, uncalled for.”

“Actually—” Matt starts.

“No, no, no, nope. This was a conversation between me and Keith. No outside input needed.”

Pidge rolls her eyes, “we’ve all had to watch, Lance. It involves all of us now. We’re a team.”

“Then teams are cancelled.”

Keith rolls his eyes, “I’ll have to tell the universe that, the next time someone calls on Voltron for help.”

“More like calls on us for an airshow,” Pidge scoffs, “we’re basically retired now—”

“ _Anyways,”_ Shiro says, “back to the reason we invited you out here. We, uh. Well. We wanted to let you know we’re getting married,” Shiro says, rubbing his thumb over Keith’s knuckles. His ears flush red.

Matt jumps to his feet with a cheer, “I _knew_ it. I knew that’s why you invited us out here.” He strides over to Shiro and tries to hug Shiro and Keith at the same time but his arms don’t quite have the wingspan. It’s the thought that counts, though. Then he turns to Pidge and holds out his hand, “okay, pay up.”

“Fine,” Pidge grumbles, pulling a stack of bills out of her pocket. Keith decides he’d really rather not know where she got those. Or how. “For the record, I’m happy for you two,” she says, pushing the money into Matt’s hand.

“So, have you two settled on a date yet?” Allura asks. “We’ve been trying to set up a standard calendar for the Coalition, though there are still some discrepancies between Earth years and decaphoebes, but I’m sure that we can figure something out.”

Coran nods, twirling one end of his mustache thoughtfully. “It’ll have to be when we can get all of the diplomats out here. It’ll be hard to arrange, but I’m sure they’ll make time for the leader of Voltron and the Captain of the Atlas. It’ll be the wedding of the, what’s the word you use on Earth, the century?”

Keith bumps his shoulder against Shiro’s, squeezes his hand and—

”It’s now. The wedding’s right now.”

“ _What?”_ everyone choruses.

 _Wow,_ Keith thinks, _they sound a lot_ _louder in the silence of the desert._

Shiro’s Altean arm rubs at the back of his neck. He chuckles weakly. “Uh. Surprise?”

“ _Dude._ You have a surprise birthday party. You do not have a surprise wedding. I didn’t even have time to make a—” Hunk says, cutting himself off with a quick glance at the basket of food he’d brought, which had, in fact, included a cake. “Damn it, Keith.”

“I can’t believe you lured us out here under the cover of innocent hoverbike racing. This is a betrayal of trust. I’ve literally had your joint bachelor party planned for a year,” Lance groans. Which is honestly just a bonus. Keith looks at Shiro and mouths _definitely the right call_. From the smirk curling at the corner of Shiro’s mouth, Keith can tell he agrees.

“Bullet dodged, then.”

“I resent that. It was going to be  _classy_.”

“Did it involve a mechanical bull and glitter?’

“...yes.”

“Pass.”

“It was in honor of your Texan heritage!”  

“Like I said, pass.”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Shiro says, “Kolivan, would you..?”

Kolivan rises to his feet with a nod. Shiro and Keith part and Kolivan comes to stand between them.

“Kolivan knew?” Matt says.

“How do you think we got him out here?” Keith says. “We needed him to officiate.”

“I could have officated,” Allura says, and she sounds a little hurt.

Shiro smiles at her, “we wanted you here as Allura, not as the princess of Altea.”

Allura’s face softens, “I understand.”

Kolivan clears his throat. The sun’s veering dangerously close to the horizon and they don’t have long before it disappears for the night.

“I’ve heard it’s customary to say something before these ceremonies. I will keep it short, today is about the two of you, but I’m thankful the both of you made it through this war, your feelings intact, and able to celebrate them as you deserve. Shiro, would you like to start?”

“Yes,” Shiro says, taking both of Keith’s hands in his.“Keith...you make me stronger—you make me feel like I can do anything. But you also make me more human, more vulnerable, more compassionate. I never could have realized what I’d started the day you stole my car, but you’ve been with me every step of the way; as my best friend; as my emotional support; as my partner. My life would have been a lot different without you, and I’m honored to be spending the rest of it with you. I love you.”

“I can’t believe you mentioned that I stole your car in our wedding vows,” Keith murmurs.

“For better or for worse,” Shiro says, because sometimes he really is a little shit, but god Keith loves him.

He squares his shoulders “I’m not great with words, that’s more your thing. But I know that, traditionally, people promise each other ‘till death do us part.’ Well. That’s never really been true for us; it’s been till death and beyond. So, I promise that in this and every other universe I’ll always find you. As many times as it takes, whatever it takes. I love you and I couldn’t be more proud to have called you my husband. There’s no one in this or any other universe I’d rather have as my partner for the rest of our lives and whatever comes after.”

They stare at each other for a moment, and Keith’s face feels hot.

“I believe you’re supposed to kiss now,” Kolivan says, a hint of amusement sneaking into his voice.

“Oh come on, it’s not like we haven’t seen you guys making out a million times by now,” Matt says, which, fair enough but those were always on accident. But Keith’s never been a coward so he wraps one arm around Shiro’s waist and dips him as he leans in for a deep kiss. Their friend’s cat calls are a distant roar as he gets lost for a moment in the sensation of Shiro’s lips on his.

When Keith finally pulls away, Shiro’s smiling at him flustered but incredibly happy. And Keith gets to have this for the rest of his life. A brisk wind has picked up and the last bit of sunlight’s drained from the sky. It’s time to go. Keith tugs Shiro towards the blankets, and they’re both swarmed with hugs and congratulations.

“Wait...you said you’ve called him your husband, but you _just_ got married,’” Pidge says, like she’s untangling a particularly thorny problem.

Keith goes bright red. Shiro drags a hand down his face.

Trust Pidge to have noticed that.

“This is your fault,” Shiro says, looking at Keith. And, yeah, he’s right. It is. They’d been _so_ close to pulling this off, too.

“Well.”

“Well what?” Lance says around a mouthful of cake. He’d snuck another slice while they were packing up.

“We uh….”

“ _You what_?” Allura says and Keith’s genuinely a little afraid for his life but…

“Wemayhaveactuallygottenmarriedayearago.”

Then all at once:

“What do you mean you _may_ have gotten married a year ago _?_ Either you’re married or you’re not,” from Pidge.

“Did you actually deprive me of the chance to plan a wedding. _Twice?_ ” Matt says.

“This is incredibly rude, and reparations are in order—”

“I’ve had some robes set aside for the two of you to borrow—”

“You didn’t invite _anyone?_ ”

“My mom was there,” Keith says, because all they’re doing is proving him and Shiro right. They wanted to celebrate with their friends and family; they didn’t want to turn yet another aspect of their lives into a political production.

“Kosmo, too,” Shiro says.

“ _You’re not helping_ ,” Keith hisses, “and his name is not _Kosmo_.” Someday he'll tell Keith his name. For now, Keith's still waiting. 

“Is that any way to talk to your husband?” Shiro teases. Keith flushes. Shiro’s made those sorts of jokes before, when they’re alone and Keith doesn’t want to do laundry or teases Shiro while they’re sparring, but he’s never made them in front of their friends. He can, now.

“Wow that makes me feel a whole lot better. Kosmo was invited but we weren’t. I mean I can understand inviting your mom because, you know, the ninja assassin skills and giving birth to you and all that, but Kosmo?”

Keith folds his arms over his chest, indignant, “it’s not like we could have kept him out! And stop calling him that!”

Allura looks at him flatly, “Keith by the time he tells you his name, we’ll be at your tenth wedding. And maybe then you’ll actually tell us about it in advance.”

Keith turns to Shiro. “Fix this, please,” he hisses.

“We’re sorry, we just...it was right after the fight with Sendak, and I didn’t know if Keith was going to wake up, and then with everything else...I didn’t know if we’d get another chance if we waited. And I didn’t want to wait anymore. Neither of us did. We didn’t even plan it, we just—we just went.”

“Okay, sure, fine,” Lance says, waving his hand, “but you still didn’t tell us for over a year.”

“Well we were all so busy after that, with the Coalition and rebuilding and Haggar and then it had been three months and—”

“Yeah, okay, we get it,” Pidge says, “and we’re happy for you guys. But when you decide to adopt a kid or something, tell us first.” Shiro starts sputtering but Pidge continues, “I call dibs on being the fun aunt.”

“Well I’m  _already_  the fun uncle in my family, so I have a head start,” Lance says, smug as anything.

“Guys, we haven’t even talked about kids,” Keith groans, but he feels warm inside, knowing that they’re all planning to be part of his and Shiro’s life for a long time. “We finally just settled on where we’re going for our honeymoon. Speaking of which—” Keith slings his and Shiro’s blanket over his shoulder and pulls Shiro towards their bikes,”—we gotta get going.”

“ _What_?”

Keith swings his leg over his hoverbike, and says “we’re at peace, there’ve been no incidents for a year. You’ve got the frequencies for our comms if you really need us.”

Allura gapes, “Shiro?”

Shiro shrugs from the back of his bike. “We’ll see you in a week!”

Keith exchanges smiles with his mom and Kolivan before he guns it.

“You’re supposed to be the responsible one!” Lance yells at their backs as they speed away.

Keith can’t stop laughing. They skid to a stop a few miles out. Away from the rest of the group, the desert is quiet and all theirs. They’ll head to the shack, rebuilt from the wreckage over the past year, and holding everything they need to spend a week with only one another and the stars.

“Think they’ll still be pissed at us when we get back?” Keith asks.

Shiro chuckles “Oh, absolutely. But they’ll get over it eventually. We may have to give Allura and Coran that big wedding though.”

Ugh. “Well. That’s a problem for future us, I guess.”

Shiro smiles. “We’ll figure it out. We have time.”

 _It’s true_ , Keith thinks as they blaze through the last couple miles to the shack, _we have all the time in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> the team never lets them live this down. 
> 
> literally every time shiro and Keith do something: "are you sure there's something you haven't _forgotten_ to tell us about???
> 
> shiro and keith: we did this to ourselves. 
> 
> also shiro and keith: worth it
> 
> I'm [ tumblr](http://spookyfoot.tumblr.com) and [ twitter](http://twitter.com/spooky_foot), pls come cry with me about these soft boys. they've taken over my life.


End file.
